


Who Are the Critters in Your Neighborhood?

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), arkadyevna, epaulettes, mahons_ondine, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Last Week Tonight with John Oliver Presents A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo - Jill Twiss
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "Everyone is different. And different isnotbad," said Scooter who is a turtle. "Different is Special."- A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Who Are the Critters in Your Neighborhood?

**Author's Note:**

> A filk for _Last Week Tonight with John Oliver Presents: A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo_ , by Jill Twiss. Music: "The People in Your Neighborhood" from Sesame Street.

[Download at Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iyc28g69qnylurs/Critters_in_Your_Neighborhood_-_2e.mp3/file)


End file.
